Many electronic devices utilize high voltage circuitry for various purposes. For example, in a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscope a high voltage may be desired to achieve reasonable sensitivity. Stability of the output voltage from the high voltage circuitry may be crucial to achieving stability in gyroscope sensitivity over time.